


Tales of the Wonderground

by ElectraAthene, ShadowOnTheFullMoon



Series: Wondertale AU [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Wondertale, Development, Gen, Madyus the Hatter, Sanshire Cat, TaleOfWonder, Wondertale AU, collab au, oneshots, underland
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 03:50:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9302882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElectraAthene/pseuds/ElectraAthene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowOnTheFullMoon/pseuds/ShadowOnTheFullMoon
Summary: A collection of short stories focusing on character and story development for the collabed AU "Wondertale".NOTE: The WonderTale/Underland AU was created late november/early december of 2015 during a RP between Electra and I. YES. I know Ursik did the whole wonderland thing. But this is only ONE AU. IT IS OURS. It was and is still small and never really recognized. we're still working on it. We have a blog for it on tumblr. taleofwonder.tumblr.com and a DA Group Wondertail. Feel free to go to them for more info on our au. and please do not say we're stealing as we are not. Thank you and enjoy these onshots and character development stories. ~ Shadow





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, Shadow here. YES I KNOW I HAVE THINGS TO WORK ON. SHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH.
> 
> Its fine. Its ok. The updates are coming. I just wanted to do this. 
> 
> This first story focuses on Sans and Papyrus and a bit of their background.

Sans and Papyrus remembered very little of their early childhood. All they knew was that they’re birth parents had been Hatters. In fact, they had come from a whole family of them. Their mother was a normal skeleton, and their father had been a Cheshire Cat hybrid, much like Sans was. They don’t remember much other than they had been separated from their family when their home was attacked. They’d both had fallen ill, which was around the time their adoptive father had found and took them in. It wasn’t till they were young adults that Gaster had vanished, leaving them alone. Papyrus had been the one to pick up on the family business of being a hatter, while he had the talent, Sans had chosen not to instead he preferred to watch his younger twin make the hats (as well as occasionally steal the ones he liked. Most of all, the one his brother wore). 

Papyrus was kind and friendly, and he loved believing the best in everyone, even the mad King who Sans wasn’t too fond of. It wasn’t that Sans hated the king, because he didn’t. But the cheshire cat didn’t like him all that much either. Maybe part of it was because he blamed the king for the attack that had split them from their parents, and the reason they’d lost Gaster, who’d taken care of them and raised them. In any case, the feeling seemed mutual as the king seemed to dislike Sans as much as the cat hybrid disliked him. The King seemed to dislike them both (though he seemed to dislike papyrus less then Sans. Perhaps even like the hatter a little), Sans had just assumed it was because he knew which side the two would choose when the human returned to Wonderground.

Maybe it was because of this, that it had been a shock when King Asgore had called on Papyrus to come visit him. Or perhaps it wasn’t that bit of a shock, considering that he had some fondness for the mad hatter. If only a little. Sans had accompanied his twin to the castle, floating close to the slightly taller skeleton’s side. When they arrived, their friend and the Captain of Asgore’s Guard Cards, Undyne greeted them and led them to the throne room, letting Papyrus enter and holding Sans back. Though the cat hated to let his brother meet with the king alone he knew it cause issues so as Undyne stepped in to watch over the meeting, Sans headed out to the gardens to explore. 

He hadn’t thought it to big of a deal. It had only been a flower. But one of the cards had seen him pick it and flipped out. On instinct he’d took off into the castle and back to the throne room doors. Asgore and Papyrus had left the room along with Undyne and Papyrus had immediately rushed over and got in between Sans and the cards. When he refused to move the guard had lashed out. Before Sans could move, the spear had pierced Papyrus’ left eye destroying the magic in it and leaving him blind in his left eye. Sans had frozen where he floated, before he snapped. He’s right eye flared up, and he growled lunging for the card ready to shred it- only to be grabbed and held back by his half-blind brother. The fur on his ears and tail bristled with rage as he snarled at the guard clawing at the air towards him. That was when Undyne stepped in and ordered them both to leave. It was Papyrus who’d gotten him to calm enough to leave the castle without shredding anyone.

Sans never truly forgave himself for it, had he left the flower be his brother wouldn’t be half-blind. When asked why he’d been chased Sans had shown him the flower and told him it had been for the newest hat his brother had been making. Naturally, Papyrus had been quite upset that his brother had essentially stolen a flower from the royal garden, which Sans had known he would be. It had taken time for Papyrus to recover and get use to being half-blind, and he’d forgiven Sans for stealing the flower. While the cat was happy that his brother was no longer upset, and didn’t blame him for what happened, Sans wouldn’t forgive himself. 

The flower that Sans had taken was soon added to Papyrus’ hat. Though Papyrus had wanted to return it, Sans knew it would have been pointless, and convinced the hatter that the king wouldn’t have wanted it back, and carefully stitched it to his brother’s hat where it sat as a permanent decoration on the purple top hat. 

As well as a permanent, reminder of Sans mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE: The WonderTale/Underland AU was created late november/early december of 2015 during a RP between Electra and I. YES. I know Ursik did the whole wonderland thing. But this is only ONE AU. IT IS OURS. It was and is still small and never really recognized. we're still working on it. We have a blog for it on tumblr. taleofwonder.tumblr.com and a DA Group Wondertail. Feel free to go to them for more info on our au. and please do not say we're stealing as we are not. Thank you and enjoy these onshots and character development stories. ~ Shadow
> 
> ((Yes this is staying here and will stay here until both authors are sure people understand))


End file.
